spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fastpass
Fastpass is the alter-ego of Jimmy Valmer in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Appearance and Personality Fastpass wears his usual yellow long sleeve t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots as well as his crutches. On his shirt however, there is a lightning bolt on it. He also wears red headphones with yellow lightning bolts tapped on each side. Fastpass is mild-mannered stand-up comedian Jimmy Valmer at daytime. At nighttime, he is a classic speedster who blinds sides with evil with quickness, invisibility and potent heal. History Fastpass sided with Coon and Friends during the civil war. He also runs a Fast Travel station network, transporting people, including the New Kid, from one station to another. He first appeared in the Coon Lair, assigned to go to the mayor's office, telling that they are on the job, he seemed to be the only person who actually had the job done, as the other ones ended up trapped in their own problems. The mayor, on the other hand, received the message, but didn't care about the cat at all. Fastpass then opened a Fast Travel business, requiring the New Kid to set up stations for him. Abilities Despite his crippled legs, Fastpass is a quintessential Speedster hero, relying on his blistering speed for most of his abilities. He specializes in mobility, being able to attack and support from a decent range, and his Blind Side ability makes him invisible for a turn, somewhat compensating for his poor health. That being said, Fastpass is quite frail and vulnerable when he's not invisible, and his damage output is quite low outside of his Ultimate. * Burning Lap - Ultimate - Trample and apply Burning to all of the foes in a row. * Blind Side - Grants Fastpass invisibility and damages a row of foes. * Hit and Run - Strikes a foe from range. * Transporter - Swap spots with an ally and heal them. Quests Given * Gotta Go Fast Quotes Field/Story * "I'm the fastest kid in town!" * "Catch you later!" * "That's going to kill on social media." Battle * Selected ** "Ready to go fast?" ** "Won- great." ** "Fastpass!" * Battle start ** "You're making a big mistake, messing with us!" * Battle start, before joining Freedom Pals ** "You’re making a big mistake, messing with Coon and Friends." * Turn start ** "Let’s take things fast." ** "Fastpass is on the starting blocks!" ** "Everyone try to keep up." ** "I'm gonna kill out here." ** "Time to break a leg, yours." ** "Let's make this quick." ** "Fastpass springs into action!" ** "I'll have you in stitches." ** "I'm all revved up and ready!" ** "Let's mess with some physics." ** "Time to move." ** "Ready to pummel enemies at Mach speed!" * Idle ** "You know, with my super speed I could end this fight in the blink of an eye." * Using Blind Side ** "Now you see me..." * After using Blind Side and Hit and Run ** "Bet you didn't see that coming." * Using Transporter ** "Healing in .3 seconds or your money back!" * After ally attacking ** "I put down three of the nine comics I was reading just to watch that!" ** "Nice move! I watched the whole thing unfold like a multi-night TV mini-series event! Because that's how fast I am." ** "Not sure they'll be able to walk that one off..." ** "Wow! I might try bending space and time just to watch that again!" ** "Pretty sure no one saw that coming..." * After Mosquito using Zika Rush ** "I guess a guy's gotta eat." * After Mysterion attacking ** "That was some dark shit, man." * After Mysterion using Dark Whisper ** "You've got a captive audience, Mysterion." * After Toolshed using Drillslinger ** "Kids definitely should not try that at home." * Targeted by Kite Shield or Hot Swap ** "That's exactly what I needed, cheers!" * Enemy defeated ** "Eat shit!" ** "Congrats, superfriends!" ** "Coon and Friends Forever!" ** "Righteous!" ** "The odds are increasingly in our favor." ** "That was epic!" ** "A foe has fallen!" ** "Enemy down." ** "Awesome!" * Healing ** "You want a heal, I got a heal." * After healing ** "This ought to do the trick." * Healed ** "Wow, what a great medic!" ** "Thanks!" * Reviving ** "Go-go-go! Pit stop's over!" ** "This should help realign your atoms." ** "Come back to us!" * Revived ** "Fastpass is back!" ** "Fastpass is back at full speed!" ** "Fastpass is back and ready to burn up the tarmac!" * Attacked ** "Nuh-uh!" ** "I'm gonna roast you for that!" ** "Rough crowd." ** "Ouch! Tough crowd." ** "How dare you hit a kid with braces!" ** "This is no laughing matter." ** "Whoa! Quick bastard, aren't you?" * Self or ally attacked ** "Shit's getting serious." * Ally attacked ** "What doesn't kill you makes you faster." ** "Well that's no fun." ** "Don't get mad. Get fast!" * Call Girl attacked ** "Ignore the haters, Call Girl." * Human Kite attacked ** "You OK, Human Kite?" * New Kid attacked ** "They always pick on the New Kid." ** "Tough break, Butthole!" ** "Don't sweat it, New Kid." ** "It happens to the fastest of us, New Kid." ** Don't get bummed out, BumLord. * Brutalist New Kid attacked ** "Our Brutalist is getting brutalized!" * Defeated ** "Man down!" ** "My ticket's punched." ** "I'm goin' down." * Human Kite defeated ** "You never know how much you appreciate a Human Kite until he's gone." * Mysterion defeated ** "Darn it! Where are we gonna get another Netherborn?" * New Kid defeated ** "Uh-oh! New Kid's knocked out!" ** "Butthole's borked!" ** "Sleep it off, New Kid. We'll revive you eventually." * Ally Bleeding ** "Wow! Should I run to the store and get some band-aids?" * Mosquito Charmed ** "We need to punch some sense back into Mosquito!" * Ally Chilled ** "This is no time to chill!" * Invisible ** "You can't kill what you can't see." ** "I'm not really invisible, but my atoms are vibrating too fast for you to see." * New Kid Shocked ** "Stay back, New Kid, or you'll rearrange everybody's atoms!" * Slowed ** "I usually move a whole lot f-faster than this." * Victory ** "Victorious!" * Dialogue ** With Mysterion, after attacking *** Mysterion: "Live fast and die young. You have the right idea, Fastpass." Fastpass: "Yeah, I learned that one from a Family Circus strip." ** With Mysterion, after ally attacking *** Mysterion: "Today you crossed paths with the wrong immortal fourth grader." Fastpass: "That was some dark shit, man." ** With Mysterion, after Mysterion attacking *** Mysterion: "Weep not for thine enemies. They're, like, total assholes." Fastpass: "That was some dark shit, man." ** With Mysterion, after Mysterion using Demonic Fury *** Fastpass: "You're a pretty intense dude, Mysterion." Mysterion: "I got a lot on my mind." *** Mysterion: "Fate brought us together so that I could tear you apart." Fastpass: "That was some dark shit, man." ** With Professor Chaos, idle and Professor Chaos attacked *** Fastpass: "Not easy being one of the good guys, huh Professor?" Professor Chaos: "Only temporary! Soon the world will feel my wrath again!" ** With Fastpass, ally idle *** Professor Chaos: "Muwahaha! Muuuwaaahaaa! Muwwwwaaaa!" Fastpass: "What in the world are you doing?" Professor Chaos: "Practicing my evil laugh." ** With Professor Chaos, after Professor Chaos using Chaos Blast *** Fastpass: "Where'd you learn to do that?" Professor Chaos: "From no one. Chaos is my master!" Fastpass: "Ah, from the Learning Annex, then. I got it!" ** With Professor Chaos, after Professor Chaos using Chaos Confuse-O-Tron *** Fastpass: "Gotta admit... Your brand of Chaos has a certain appeal!" Professor Chaos: "Well, I'm glad you think so!" ** With Professor Chaos, Professor Chaos attacked *** Fastpass: "You OK, Chaos?" Professor Chaos: "Uh, not really." ** With Raisins Girl, ally idle *** Raisins Girl: "So, you guys having a good time today?" Fastpass: "Sure am!" ** With Captain Diabetes, attacking *** Captain Diabetes: "What kind of juice do you drink? 'Cause I'll have whatever you're having." Fastpass: "Sorry, Captain Diabetes. That's top secret." ** With Super Craig, Super Craig attacked *** Fastpass: "You OK, Super Craig?" Super Craig: "Sure, I'm fucking fabulous." ** With Toolshed, turn start *** Fastpass: "Thanks for letting me borrow your jigsaw, Toolshed!" Toolshed: "When did you borrow that?" Fastpass: "Like, five seconds ago. I am so fast." ** With Call Girl *** Fastpass: "I'll avenge you, Call Girl!" Call Girl: "I can avenge myself, thanks!" Gallery 20180129102010_1.jpg|In-game splash image of Fastpass. 20180210175401_1.jpg|Fastpass unlocked as an Ally after completion of the mission 'Gotta Go Fast'. 20180223105533 1.jpg|Fastpass informing The New Kid, Human Kite and The Coon that a Freedom Pals member wants to meet them at the playground in the mission 'Civil War 2: Playtime's Over'. 20180223112738_1.jpg|Fastpass appearing when a Fast Travel station is activated. 20180223112754_1.jpg|Fastpass transporting the New Kid to another Fast Travel station after the selection is made. Trivia * Fastpass is based off of The Flash from DC Comics, being a speed-based hero with a lightning bolt motif and the ability to run around the world to build up speed for a powerful series of blows. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Heroes Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coon and Friends Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies